The breakdown
by Fuzzysomeone
Summary: Troy's car breaks down and he and Chad are forced to stay the night in the car. Who knows what these two studs will get up to? SLASH! This is my first fanfic so please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

"What team?"…."Wild cats!" The cheer continued as the team made their way to the showers. The team had finally won the biggest match of their lives. The guys stripped and got in the shower. As the steam wafted around the boys naked bodies Troy could have swore that he caught Chad checking him out while he was cleaning his dick. Troy walked out of the showers, dried himself off and got dressed. He checked himself in the mirror before walking out the door.

The Evans had decided to throw a party for the team and Troy was giving Chad a ride to the party. He sat in his car waiting for the young stud to arrive. Chad walked out of the gym, threw his bag in the boot and jumped in beside Troy.

"Sorry I took so long man but this hair takes ages to dry." Chad said with a grin.

Troy just smiled. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The Evans house was miles out of town and before long they were driving along the dark road alone. They had taken the back roads because they were late and the back roads were faster than the main ones.

Troy's ancient car spluttered and died. "Aww shit" sighed Troy "I've been meaning to get this piece of crap serviced."

Chad took out his phone to ring for help only to discover he had no signal. Troy was about to get out of the car when the heavens opened.

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night" said Chad with a hint of joy in his voice. He couldn't believe that his deepest dreams could come true tonight. They reclined their seats and fell asleep.

Chad woke before Troy. He looked over at his sleeping buddy. He smiled when he saw the bulge in Troy's pants. Chad slowly reached out his hand and gently started rubbing Troy's cock through his jeans.

Chad could feel his own member getting harder. He leaned over and slowly pulled down Troy's pants. Troy's cock was just like Chad had dreamed. Chad decided it was time to bite the bullet so he started to blow Troy.

At the feeling of Chad's warm wet mouth around his cock Troy woke with a jerk. Chad looked up and said "Your car wasn't the only thing that needed to be serviced" and went back to sucking Troy.

Troy began to push Chad off him but Chad had found his balls with his tongue. This made troy quiver with pleasure.

"Oh Chad I'm gonna…. I'm gonna" Troy left out a cry of pleasure and filled Chad's mouth with a torrent of thick creamy cum.

Chad ran his tongue along the length of Troy's making sure he got all the cum.

When Troy regained control of his body he looked and saw that Chad had started to jack himself off.

"Here let me help you with that!" Troy tasted Chad's salty precum on his cock. Chad's cock was bigger than he had expected and Troy gagged a little on it. He bobbed up and down slowly blowing. With a sigh Troy tasted more precum on his tongue.

Troy fondled Chad's balls with his hands and Chad left out a sigh of pleasure as he unloaded his balls into Troy's mouth.

Troy wiped his mouth and pulled up his pants. "Well that was different", he exclaimed. "Your telling' me " Chad said breathlessly.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad POV**

Troy finally got his car started. Chad sat in silence as his friend drove. He couldn't believe what had happened. Finally they arrived at his house. Just as he was about to close the door of the car Troy looked up and said, "What happened between us, stays between us ok?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way", replied Chad with a smile.

Troy drove away as Chad walked towards his front door. He opened the door and smiled. "Free house" he thought to himself. With that he walked into the laundry room and stripped.

He was rock hard within seconds. He slowly rubbed his cock, thinking about the mornings events. With his member standing tall he went to the bathroom upstairs for a shower.

He stopped in his bedroom on the way. Opened his laptop and lay on his bed. He started searching for porn on his favourite sites. He started jacking off thinking about Troy. The hunk on the screen started to finger his ass. So did Chad.

He lifted his legs in the air to expose his tight, pink puckered hole. He covered on of his fingers in spit and slowly started to probe. He worked slowly and eventually had two fingers fully in. He pulled them in and out slowly searching for that magic point. He added another finger to the mix and imagined Troy's perfect cock sliding in and out of his tight hole. That thought alone was enough to send him over the edge. With a gasp his whole body shuddered and a fountain of thick creamy cum covered his toned abs.

He lay there for a while exhausted. Eventually he got up to go for that shower.

In the shower he stood under the steaming water. Soon enough the room was full of steam. Chad closed his eyes and though of the showers in the gym after practice. He saw Troy covered in suds washing his amazing cock.

Before he knew what happened Chad was hard again. This time he poured shower gel over his body and worked up a thick lather. Once he got to his member the pleasure was almost unbearable. His cock was sensitive from cumming twice already that day. He continued to stroke. Gradually his free hand moved up his chest to play with his had nipples, then down to his ass. The slippery feeling of the soap between his ass cheeks felt amazing as he rubbed his hole.

Suddenly he went past the point of no return. He let out a cry of pleasure as his ball tightened and a spasm shot through his cock. A Stream of white liquid sprayed out of his cock splashing on the glass door of the shower.

Chad had to lean against the wall of the shower to stay standing. The last orgasm had left him exhausted.

He finished his shower and went back to his bedroom. He picked up his bag and pulled out his maths homework.

**Troy POV**

As Troy drove he let his thoughts wander over the mornings events. He pulled up to his house and went inside. He greeted his parents before making his way to his bedroom. Once alone he began to think about how great it had felt to have Chad's hot mouth working on his cock. He was pitching a tent almost instantly.

Troy locked his door and stripped. He gently tugged on his cock and nipples rubbing his hand over his hard pecs and abs. He went over to his chest of drawers and searched through the drawers until he found his lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and started rubbing his cock faster and faster.

After a few seconds the sensation was too much. Shot after shot of cum erupted from his shining cock. A puddle of cum landed on his discarded clothes. He picked up the jockstrap that he had been wearing, which had also caught most of his cum. He studied it for a second then licked the cum off. He enjoyed its salty taste.

He lay down on his bed too exhausted to put anything on and drifted into a deep sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Troy arrived in school late. He looked in the window of the door into his home class. He saw Chad sitting near the back of the room. He decided to wait outside. When he heard the bell ring he went to stand by the door, knowing that Chad would be the first one out. Once the door opened he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him down the hall. The two jocks were out of sight before any of the others were out of the class room.

"Troy where are we going?" Chad asked. But got no answer.

They reached the door of coach Bolton's office. Troy pulled out a set of keys and swiftly opened the door and pushed Chad inside. Once inside he closed and locked the door and closed the blinds. As he was doing this he told Chad that his dad was out of town and wouldn't be in.

Chad stood in the middle of the room staring open mouthed at Troy. Could this be happening? Suddenly Troy crossed the room and mashed his lips against Chad's.

Chad returned the passionate kiss. Eventually they broke only because they needed air.

Troy's face was bright red. Chad could see the outline of his bulging cock in his tight jeans. Chad saw that Troy's eyes were focused on his crotch. He looked down and saw that there was a large tent pitched in the front of his sweat pants.

Troy looked longingly at the thin fabric the concealed Chad's monster. Chad gave him a nod of encouragement.

Troy stepped forward and got on his knees. He slowly pulled down Chad's Pants and his big cock popped out.

Chad smiled. "This is when free balling comes in handy", he thought.

Troy hesitated for a minute, staring at Chad's meat. Without warning he placed his mouth over his best friends cock and started sucking.

Chad let out a moan of pleasure. He pushed his friends head down on his member. Troy started rubbing Chad's thighs.

Chad pinched his nipples while Troy was blowing him.

Chad was getting close. He pulled Troy up and switched positions with him.

Chad slurped up the pre cum running from Troy's cock. He licked the entire length then thrust Troy's hard cock down his throat. He gagged a little but kept going.

Troy whimpered in pleasure as Chad deep throated him. He could feel Chad's hands on his ass pulling his cock further down his throat.

Chad pulled off his friend and started jacking while he licked his finger. He went back to sucking but this time he let his fingers explore Troy's muscled ass. Slowly he pulled Troy's smooth cheeks apart and started rubbing his finger against Troy's tight virgin hole.

At the feeling of Chad's finger on his back door Troy gasped. His balls tightened and hot white cum erupted from his rock hard cock.

Chad swallowed everything and licked his friends nob clean.

He then got the office chair from behind the desk and made Troy lean over it. He bent down and pulled Troy's cheeks apart again.

This time he spat at the captain's tight hole and started to lick it.

Troy screamed out in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before. Chad's tongue worked magic and Troy was hard again in seconds.

Chad finished licking and stuck two fingers up his friends hole. He slowly fingered Troy's ass.

Troy moaned in pleasure. He wanted more.

As if Chad had read his mind he felt another finger enter his tight hole. He moaned again.

As Chad finger fucked Troy he lubed up his own cock with the pre cum streaming from his friends cock.

Once he had loosened Troy up enough he placed the head of his aching cock at Troy's entrance.

He pushed in slowly and pulled out a bit. Then he pushed in more. Eventually he was up to his balls in Troy's ass.

Troy moaned each time Chad plunged his cock into his ass. Every time Chad's cock hit that special spot Troy could feel another orgasm coming.

Troy gasped! Wave after wave of pleasure surged through his body. A fountain of white spurted onto his tight abs.

Chad felt Troy's ass tighten around his cock. Chad kept on pounding as Troy orgasmed.

When Troy was still he pulled out and started jacking off using Troy's cum as lube.

Troy leaned forward and took Chad in his mouth.

With a cry of relief Chad emptied his balls into Troy's mouth covering his face in the white liquid. Troy licked Chad's cock clean.

The two young studs lay on the floor exhausted. Neither of them had experienced such powerful orgasms before and they wouldn't forget what it felt like anytime soon… TBC


End file.
